


Role Play

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, POV Heero Yuy, Sexual Fantasy, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, strange humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: Duo Maxwell. Pilot 02. The skilled, dangerous, competent, gorgeous pilot of Deathscythe.The subject of my dreams and my day dreams.I was never in a million years going to be able to get through this... unless Wufei helped me.





	Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Sunhawk's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

It had been almost three months since I'd approached Wufei last. Three long months of waking in the dark, panting and sweating. Three long months of needing. Three long months of dreaming. Three long damn months of wanting until it hurt.   
  
And it was about to get worse. Orders had sent us to ground in a remote site in the high lands. A secluded cabin, just me and Wufei, and in two more days... Duo.  
  
Duo Maxwell. Pilot 02. The skilled, dangerous, competent, damn fucking gorgeous pilot of Deathscythe.   
  
The subject of my dreams and my day dreams.   
  
I was never in a million years going to be able to get through this... unless Wufei helped me.   
  
The way he'd helped me in the past.   
  
We had found ourselves in a bad situation some time back, a mission gone not altogether well, that had forced us to share a motel room for three days. Two soldiers, half pissed, half hurting, wounded and alone... for three days. Jumping at every noise, on edge as hell. Things had been said. Things had been done. Secrets had come out. We had found that we were able to... help each other.   
  
I wouldn't call us fuck buddies, because there wasn't much between us that could be described as 'buddies'. He helped me live out my fantasies, taking the raw edge off the need. I gave him an outlet for his own frustrations. We had a system. It wasn't attractive, but it worked.   
  
But it had been three months since our paths had crossed, and here I was preparing to deal with sharing living quarters with Duo. I... needed to take that edge off very badly.   
  
I felt a mixture of shame and excitement as I went in search of him, just as I always did. It was a horrible breach of my training that I couldn't control these urges. It went against everything I'd been taught. I was ashamed that I couldn't help myself. Couldn't stop the dreaming... couldn't stop the wanting.  
  
But... the excitement was there too. Thinking about what I was hoping I was about to do.   
  
I found him coming down the stairs in the cabin, and his smile of greeting turned into a slight smirk simply from looking at my face. 'Hello to you too, Yuy,' he said to me, and the hint of mocking made me flush to the roots of my hair.  
  
'H...hello, Wufei,' I replied, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious about what I was thinking, considering the fact I'd just landed and stowed my damn Gundam.  
  
God... how pathetic was it that I couldn't even wait past the hellos?   
  
But Wufei only grinned wider, cocking his head to the side and looking me up and down. 'Want something?' he teased and not for the first time I wondered at how unconcerned he was by what we did together. It didn't seem to bother him how we used each other.   
  
'I... I just...' I stammered, and looked down, not able to meet his eyes. He'd been here long enough to shower and change, and his feet were bare. I swallowed and remembered the one and only time I'd seen Duo walking barefoot on the beach. Even the man's damn feet are beautiful.   
  
He's so... perfect. Like an angel. The damn Angel of death.  
  
Damn it; did everything remind me of Duo?  
  
Above me on the stairs, Wufei sighed. 'Come on, Yuy... we're both big boys, we don't need to pretend about what's going to happen here.' And he turned to retreat back up the stairs.   
  
My shame overwhelmed the need for a moment, and I hesitated. Wufei paused in the doorway of what must be the bedroom, and looked back at me. 'Now, Yuy,' he ordered and I heard that hint of command in his voice that told me he wasn't so unaffected. I need the fantasy, but he needs the control.   
  
I followed because I'd been given my orders. It made it easier.   
  
He was waiting for me in the bedroom, and as I walked in, I glanced around and almost groaned. It was set up like a damn dormitory; only one bedroom with four beds in it. We were all going to end up sleeping in here.   
  
'God, Wufei,' I breathed, before I had a chance to think better of it. 'What in the hell am I going to do?'  
  
Wufei stalked toward me and took my duffle bag off my shoulder. 'You're going to let me screw you so much you won't be able to walk, much less get a hard-on for Maxwell.'  
  
I flinched, as always, taken by surprise with how crude he could be. 'Do you have to put it that way?'  
  
He just smirked at me. 'Come on, Yuy. There's nothing of romance and true love about what we do.'  
  
I glared at him; he seemed to be enjoying himself a little more than usual. 'No,' I confirmed. 'There is not.'   
  
Though there was... in a twisted kind of way, for me.   
  
'Strip,' he commanded, and opened my bag to look for what he knew was in there, not even bothering to watch me to see if I would comply.   
  
I did though, without a lot of hesitation. He could give me what I needed, and I needed about as bad as I ever had.   
  
I unzipped and slipped out of flight suit and underwear, stripping naked without a lot of self-consciousness. The appreciative rake of Wufei's eyes had taught me that I had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to my body. I waited while he dug out the things we had to have to make this work for the both of us. The condom, the lube... the cuffs.   
  
I can't reach; touch breaks the illusion, and the illusion is everything.   
  
'Get on the bed,' he told me, opening the cuffs and preparing to put them on me. But when I started to 'assume the position' he stopped me. 'On your back this time.'  
  
'What?' I stammered, thrown off by the change in the routine. 'But... you know I can't...'   
  
He chuckled, all throaty and amused with me. I scowled, but he merely pulled what looked like a scarf out of his pocket. 'I've thought of that, Yuy,' he informed me, and I realized he meant to blindfold me. Well, it made sense, I suppose. Though it made me feel... odd. But it also was making Wufei feel something all together different, because I could see the fire starting to take light behind those dark eyes of his. I know the signs of an aroused Chang Wufei by now, and the idea of having just that little bit more control over me was doing something for him.   
  
I hesitated a moment longer and then climbed onto the bed, stretching out and raising my hands up to the headboard rail. He had me secured before I stopped to realize that the scarf meant that he'd been anticipating this as much as I had.   
  
'You're a jerk,' I murmured as he knelt over me to tie the blindfold in place.   
  
'You have no idea, Yuy,' he grinned at me, and that feral, hungry grin was the last thing I saw before he blocked out my sight. 'There,' he said then. 'Can't see, can you? You know it'll spoil the whole thing if you can.'  
  
'I know that,' I growled and couldn't help it when my body tried the restraints all on its own. 'No... I can't see a damn thing.'  
  
'Good,' he chuckled and stroked a finger from my knee all the way up to my nipple. I gasped out loud.   
  
'Damn,' he chuckled. 'You want it bad, don't you?'  
  
I just grunted and listened to him laugh again. God, he enjoys this part just a bit too much. If I didn't enjoy the other part even more, I'd kick his damn ass and be done with it.   
  
But... I did enjoy it. It had been almost an accident the first time, but we'd figured it out, and Wufei had begun to play along and it had just gotten better. Completely out of control... but good. God, so good.   
  
I felt the bed dip and shift, and thought Wufei was getting up to get undressed. But I never heard his feet touch the floor. I frowned behind the mask and waited, finding that I didn't really like this business of being without my sight. Not knowing what he was doing was... unnerving.   
  
'Oh,' he fairly purred, and I realized he was lying beside me. 'I rather think I like this. You're strung as tight as a bow string, Yuy.'  
  
I shivered at the almost gleeful tone of his voice. 'Get on with it, Chang,' I growled.  
  
I didn't have any warning as he reached out and pinched my nipple, making me buck and cry out. He chuckled and a slender finger began tracing circles across my chest. 'Not so damn fast... you get something; I get something. That's how it works... you know that.'  
  
I did know. Knew it well, though I didn't always care for his part. Wufei likes to... draw things out. He isn't content with merely taking my body; he likes the rush he gets from taking complete control.  
  
'I'll hear you beg before I give you what you want so damn bad,' he whispered and he was so close I could feel his breath hot against my ear.   
  
'You...' I choked out. 'You're not playing your part.'  
  
'No,' he agreed amiably. 'Not yet. I don't think you're ready.'  
  
'You're being an ass,' I complained. 'I've been ready for the last God damn three months!'  
  
I could hear his breath, could hear it quicken and somehow could hear him grinning. Suddenly those fingers of his were teasing my balls and I threw my legs wide, inviting what I needed. He chuckled darkly.  
  
'Oh, I have no doubt your body is ready,' he mocked gently. 'I'd be willing to bet you were hard before you got out of that Gundam of yours. But I don't think you're ready in...here, just yet.' And those fingers left off touching my balls and touched me in the center of the forehead.   
  
I growled in frustration and only fueled his damn desire to control me... tame me to his hand, even more.   
  
'Tell me what it is you want so much, Yuy,' he said, voice firmly commanding.   
  
'You know...' I squirmed, though I knew it wouldn't be enough. It was never enough.  
  
'Tell me,' he ordered, voice rising just a touch. 'Or I'll walk out and leave you staked out like a gazelle at the watering hole.'  
  
'Damn it,' I cursed, turning my head toward where his voice was coming from. 'You know what I want... just fucking do it!'  
  
That chuckle was back, and I was finding it harder to take this time, with the blindfold and the exposed belly feeling. He normally put me on my knees where I couldn't see him. This was... making things different somehow. I didn't think I liked it.   
  
'Fucking do it?' he mocked. 'You know it's more than that... you don't just want me to fuck you... what else?'  
  
'Chang...' I warned, but it was token resistance. I knew he wouldn't relent once he started playing this twisted game of his.  
  
'Say it!' he hissed sharply in my ear and it was the feel of his hand suddenly gripping my cock, giving me a taste of what was to come that made me blurt it out... that thing he wanted to hear.   
  
'I want you to be Duo!' I snapped, feeling my body arching into his touch, unable to stop myself. 'I want you to touch me, and take me and pretend to be Duo!'  
  
'Good boy,' he soothed, rewarding me with a firm stroke. 'That wasn't so hard, now was it?'  
  
'Damn you,' I told him, though it was weak. We were getting closer to what I'd been dreaming about for months and he had me. He knew he had me. I... needed too much.   
  
His fingers played over my twitching erection for a moment, but then stilled. I was almost holding my breath waiting to see what his next move was going to be.   
  
'You know, Yuy,' he said, suddenly sounding odd, almost serious. 'You're something of a damn coward.'  
  
'What?' I choked out, bucking my hips, seeking the friction that he wouldn't let me have.  
  
'Why accept a stupid, half-baked fantasy?' he asked. 'Why the hell don't you just approach the man?'  
  
I froze and was suddenly unsure about the position I was in. This was ground we'd never ventured onto. 'I... can't,' I whispered.   
  
'Why the hell not,' Wufei wanted to know. 'He's no damn different than the rest of us.'  
  
I didn't say anything and there was a motion that might have been a shrug. His fingers stirred again, as though he'd forgotten about it, and stroked down my thigh. I shook under his touch and moaned.   
  
'Come on, Wufei,' I pleaded. 'Please...'  
  
He chuckled again and I felt him rise up, finally leaving the bed to undress. I licked my lips in anticipation. I was almost trembling with desire as I listened to clothes dropping to the floor, then he settled back onto the bed and his voice came from very close.  
  
'Now, now, Yuy,' he teased. 'I'm not Wufei... remember?'  
  
I couldn't help what must have been an almost euphoric grin. Finally... finally... he was ready to play the game.   
  
'No,' I sighed, spreading myself open for him. 'You're not; you're Duo.'  
  
His chuckle was deep and darkly amused, and he commanded, 'Tell me what to do.'  
  
I swallowed convulsively. 'Take me, Duo... please... please, I've needed your touch for so long...'  
  
Hands settled on my knees, pushing my legs further apart. Blunt fingers dug into my flesh and I felt the heat of him settling himself between my thighs.   
  
'Yes,' I hissed, and wanted to hate myself for needing this, for believing in this.   
  
'You really want me, Heero?' I was prompted, and all I could do was nod.   
  
I was so keyed up I didn't even have to work overly hard to ignore the sound of Wufei's voice where I wanted Duo's. Wufei can manage a passable L2 accent when he tries, and it was just enough for me to give myself over to the fantasy.   
  
'God, yes, Duo...' I moaned. 'I want you... I've always wanted you...'  
  
Strong, sure fingers were teasing at my entrance, liberally spreading lube. I hardly needed to be prepared, my body spasmed open at the first touch, and I gave out with a cry that echoed off the damn walls.   
  
'Jesus,' Wufei said, dropping out of character for a moment. 'You do need it bad.'  
  
'Damn it,' I growled, struggling not to lose the image in my mind of Duo kneeling over me. Of Duo preparing to enter me. Of Duo... my beautiful Duo.  
  
'Your Duo?' he questioned and I felt myself flushing, understanding I'd said that out loud. But something... primal and possessive swelled up inside my chest.   
  
'My Duo,' I confirmed, quite ruthlessly I thought. 'My perfect Angel.'  
  
All movement stopped and I whined weakly in protest, understanding that I'd just crossed some line with my words. Maybe revealed too much.   
  
'Angel,' his mocking tone came. 'He's no more an Angel than we are, Yuy.'  
  
I was angry with him for spoiling the fantasy, didn't understand why he had to be so damn uncooperative now of all times. 'How can you not see how... pure he is?' I whispered, quite despite myself. I knew I was only giving the damn sadist ammunition that he would use against me the next time, but I couldn't help defending... my dream.   
  
'What in the hell is that supposed to mean?' was demanded of me, and I found myself trying the cuffs again, wanting to reach for the blindfold.   
  
I didn't speak, and those slick fingers suddenly resumed their circling. I cried out, forgetting my discomfort, daring to hope that he would stop his damn teasing and take me back into the fantasy.   
  
'What are you saying, Heero,' he breathed, falling back into his role.   
  
'He's... you're so beautiful,' I told him, lost again with no more effort on his part than that. 'So strong and perfect. You never let this war touch you, no matter what happens. You're my light... my Angel of death.'  
  
He shuddered, his hands stilling for a moment before suddenly drawing away completely and I felt him shift forward. I smiled up at what I couldn't see, hungry with anticipation, waiting for him to fill me with his heat.   
  
'Oh God,' I moaned, tilting myself to meet his invasion. He hooked his arms behind my knees and leaned in.   
  
'I... don't know...' he murmured softly, almost to himself and I thought I would explode.   
  
'Take me!' I sobbed. 'God damn it! Stop teasing me! Give me what I need...'  
  
Above me, he growled and I felt his cock pressing into me. I arched upward with an animal howl, taking that moment from him and taking him to the hilt. The change of position made a huge difference in how he felt inside me, reaching a depth he'd never managed before. I jerked at the cuffs, body wanting to clutch at him, wanting to hold him and caress him... but they were there for a reason; touch would have brought reality and I think it would have broken me then, to lose the fantasy.   
  
Wufei thinks he takes my control from me. Thinks he's dominating me. He craves that part; it's what he gets out of the bargain. What he doesn't understand is that it's to Duo that I submit. It's to Duo that I give myself. It's Duo that I beg. Always Duo.   
  
I let myself go into the fantasy completely, wrapping my legs around those powerful hips, and arching up into his thrusts. He played his part well that night, his touch almost gentle, his thrusts deep and solid, so completely how I imagined Duo would be. Duo would never hurt me... Wufei sometimes hurts, though I don't think he means to. He was in complete control of himself though, and there was nothing in his movements that broke it for me. It was so... perfect. I let myself fall into the dream more than I'd ever managed, moaning Duo's name as I felt myself spiraling upward. Let the emotion overwhelm me.  
  
Tears flooded down my masked face, but I didn't care, it had never been this good before. We'd never managed it so well before, and I let it happen...   
  
'Yes, oh God yes! Duo... my Duo,' I sobbed, body driving up to meet his almost frantically, maybe afraid that something would spoil it before the culmination. Afraid of losing it... losing him. 'I love you,' I whimpered through the tears, some small part of my brain knowing that Wufei would never let me forget the slip. Would never let me live it down, but I didn't care. In that moment, it was Duo inside me, Duo's hands gripping my hips, Duo who heard my feelings laid bare. 'God, I love you so much...'  
  
He came then, with a surging thrust and a cry that sounded strained. I came with him and couldn't help smiling in utter content. For those final few moments... it had been real.   
  
But then fingers plucked at the blindfold and I let out with a soft sound of protest, 'Please... not yet.'  
  
'Oh, I think we shall,' Wufei chuckled and sounded so damn pleased with himself that I wanted to deck him. Then the scarf came away and I watched him walk away with it trailing from his fingers. Watched his completely clothed ass walk away. His laugh was positively evil.  
  
I blinked up in utter confusion and met eyes so blue they hazed toward violet.   
  
'I ain't no Angel, Yuy,' Duo grinned down at me, giving a twitch to his hips that left me gasping in shock. All I could do was stare. Then he did something Wufei had never done; he leaned down and kissed me. It was slow and gentle, full of tenderness and something... more. When he broke the kiss, he didn't pull away, but bent to kissing the tears of my release from my face. 'And I sure as hell ain't 'pure'. But... we'll have to see about that 'yours' stuff...'  
  
I found my voice finally, and the best I could manage was, 'Y... you're early.'  
  
But it made him laugh and I felt the lines of reality and fantasy pleasantly blurring.   
  
And I made no effort to fight it.   
  
End


End file.
